


'Di Kita Kilala, Pero Sana Sa'kin Ka Na Mamaya

by Bb_Fernandez



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Concerts, Fluff, Jovente, M/M, Modern Era, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bb_Fernandez/pseuds/Bb_Fernandez
Summary: moderday!auJoven was forced to go to Vicente's concert. Joven has no idea who Vicente is.





	'Di Kita Kilala, Pero Sana Sa'kin Ka Na Mamaya

It was the 14th of Febuary. Joven was invited by a friend to a concert. He was just awkwardly standing while his friend sang the songs loud from his heart. After few songs, his body grooved to the beat until he locked an eye contact with the artist; Vicente.

When Vicente was about to end his concert, he talked to one of the security guard to talk to Joven. "Pwede po ba kayo manatili rito sa venue? Pinapatanong lang po ni Vicente.", Joven's friend went crazy, "oo naman po!", Joven's friend started screaming. "Ba't ako tinanong?" Joven asked himself with his soft little voice. "Get to know the artist too! sabay na tayo mag fanboy sa kaniya".

The concert wasn't finished yet, but at the last song, Vicente couldn't resist not to look at Joven in the front row. Vicente's dimples popped. The highlights on his hair seemed to glow more. Vicente pointed at Joven, "ikaw, ano pangalan mo?" he talked through the microphone as he walks towards where Joven was standing. A microphone was given to Joven, "J-Joven, ho, sir" his greeting made Vicente smile more. "Ba't may 'ho' at 'sir' pa?" Vicente giggled, brushing his hair with his fingertips, making Joven blush. "This last song's for you." his sweet voice calmed Joven. Joven didn't even know the artist, but the artist sure did make Joven heary flutter.

The guards escorted them both to the backstage. Joven's friend kept his screams inside. "Putangina, totoo ba 'to?!" Joven's friend pinching himself as they kept walking. Once they saw Vicente, they shook hands. Joven has no idea why his heart started palpitating, he was sweating, hands were shaking, and his milky cheeks started heating up into a pink blush.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll continue this, guys don't worry!! follow me on twitter @bb__fernandez ❤ i love you all!


End file.
